


Pour une poignée de fromage

by Nelja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans laquelle les Losers! sauvent le monde sans le faire exprès, et sans en retirer l'estime de personne.</p>
<p>Aussi, il y a un boulet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour une poignée de fromage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anthologie 1 > Loserismes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327032) by [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys). 



> Tout appartient à drakys et supaidachan.

"Dites, si on sauvait le monde ?"

Silent Pascal sembla un peu inquiet pour la santé mentale de Pidgeonboy, et Spider-chan afficha un regard hautain laissant entendre que si elle ne lui riait pas bruyamment au nez, c'est seulement parce que l'humilier ne valait pas la peine d'entamer sa dignité à elle.

"Pour quoi faire ?" demanda Shmae Girl.

Pidgeonboy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, parce qu'il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'on lui demande "contre quoi ?" ou "quand est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête ?" 

Il préféra parier que personne ne le remarquerait s'il ne répondait pas à la bonne question. "Il y a cette annonce sur le babillard. Ils demandent si quelqu'un ne peut pas faire quelque chose contre ce magicien fou qui a prophétisé qu'après sa mort il reviendrait pour détruire la ville qui n'a pas reconnu son génie. Et la remplacer par une fromagerie géante. Et ensuite, faire pareil avec le monde. Enfin, s'il n'a pas reconnu son génie non plus."

Silent Pascal exprima d'un reniflement son mépris envers un monde entièrement transformé en fromagerie, probablement parce qu'il ne resterait plus de place pour y faire fermenter la vodka elfique.

"Et il ne l'est pas ?" demanda Carpet-Vale. "Je veux dire, reconnu ? Je me doute bien que même s'il était célèbre tu n'en aurais pas entendu parler..."

Pidgeonboy se creusa la tête dix secondes pour ne pas se rappeler un faux nom qui aurait pu le couvrir de ridicule ou, dans la version optimiste où ils l'écoutaient religieusement, les guider vers le mauvais magicien. "Diaconis."

Esoj prit l'air plongée dans ses pensées, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas le nom mais n'avait pas envie de l'avouer. Carpet-Vale aurait bien fait la même chose en le classant d'emblée dans les gens méprisables et pas connus du tout, mais comme le sort du monde était en jeu, elle décida de baisser un tout petit peu ses standards et même d'accepter l'existence des gens qui ne lui venaient pas à l'esprit tout de suite.

"Ah oui. Il a travaillé sur le hasard. Comment faire arriver des événements très improbables. C'est vrai qu'il voulait travailler sur revenir des morts. Mais on ne sait pas si ça a marché, évidemment."

"Et, euh, est-ce qu'il est celèbre ?" demanda Pidgeonboy.

"Une demi-colonne dans le tome 3 du dictionnaire des magiciens, c'est-à-dire de niveau pas aussi bon que ceux des tomes 1 et 2. Je ne crois pas que ça compte."

"Alors on pourrait y aller !" s'exclama Pidgeonboy, devenu optimiste parce qu'on l'avait écouté même si c'était pour lui dire qu'il avait tort. "En plus c'est bien payé !"

Esoj prit l'air condescendant qui lui servait à donner des conseils à toutes les personnes dans le monde qui ignoraient des choses qu'elle savait, mais surtout Pidgeonboy.

"Tu devrais bien savoir que c'est impossible ! Ce sont toujours des Elus qui sauvent le monde, et ils ne protègent finalement rien d'autre que l'argent qu'ils ont déjà dans leur poche - et le notre avec. Recruter par petites annonces pour ce genre de quêtes, ça ne marche jamais !"

Contrairement à ses attentes, le poids contenu dans sa sagesse millénaire de première qualité n'écrasa pas entièrement Pidgeonboy. Mais elle le fit taire suffisamment longtemps pour que Spider-chan puisse empoigner une autre annonce "Et celui-là ? Vous en pensez quoi ?"

Juste un tout petit donjon à nettoyer métaphoriquement avant de pouvoir y envoyer une équipe de nettoyage plus littérale, armée de balais, sans qu'elle se fasse transformer en sandwiches pour chauve-souris géantes, fourmis géantes, araignées géantes, léviathans minuscules, et autre faune courante des couloirs de trois mètres de large.

Tout le monde approuva, en partie parce que c'était une bonne idée.

"Sauver le monde," grogna une dernière fois Spider-chan. "Et puis quoi encore ?"

* * *

Le camp fut rapidement monté à coup d'efficacité elfique, d'un peu de magie bien cachée et de quelques jurons quand Pidgeonboy se tapait sur les doigts. 

Quand soudain, l'oreille exercée de Spider-chan détecta un bruit qui, dans la saine et belliqueuse ambiance de tentes en train d'être montées, faisait terriblement déplacé.

"Excusez-moi..."

Quelqu'un capable de proférer ces mots était soit terriblement louche soit suffisamment poli pour ne pas s'offusquer si la prémière réaction à son arrivée était une flèche elfique pointant vers sa veine jugulaire. En plus, pendant ce temps, c'étaient les autres qui s'occupaient d'aller chercher du bois mort.

L'inconnu monté sur un cheval et drapé dans un grand manteau gris ne frissonna pas. Il se contenta de relever sa capuche et d'envoyer à Spider-chan un sourire qui aurait pu éclairer une capitale royale pendant une saison.

"Noble dame elfe," commença-t-il, "je suis tellement heureux de vous avoir rencontré." Soit la peur le faisait délirer, soit, comme ses cheveux impeccablement ondulés pouvaient le laisser croire, c'était un représentant en encyclopédies et saintes reliques. "Laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Bohort Otto Ulrich Lancelot Enguerrand Theoderich de Noblelieu, paladin de rang 2 de l'ordre d'Aubrey, et..." - il cligna si peu discrètement de son oeil gris pailleté d'or qu'il sembla un instant indiqué par une nuée de petites flèches lumineuses clignotantes - "sur le point de passer rang 3 !"

Spider-chan eut la sensation extrêmement déplaisante de menacer quelqu'un qui s'en moquait totalement, avec l'impression que même si elle l'estourbissait il serait trop stupide pour comprendre que c'était la punition qu'elle lui avait légitimement infligée et alors tout l'effet dramatique serait gâché.

"Dis, il veut quoi ?" demanda Shmae Girl qui arrivait pour demander pourquoi la tente s'était effondrée.

Le paladin eut un sourire que Spider-chan soupçonna d'être encore plus large que le précédent, mais le maniement de l'arc était difficilement compatible avec celui du mètre-ruban. "Belle demoiselle," dit-il, "je comptais vous proposer de souper en votre compagnie ce soir ; bien sûr, pour compenser ce dérangement, je compte vous proposer de partager la nourriture bénie que j'ai reçu en appui pour ma sainte mission."

Spider-chan n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer qu'on pouvait aussi bien tuer les voyageurs et que la nourriture qu'ils transportaient ne disparaissait pas dans l'espace. Le sourire de Shmae Girl montrait beaucoup de dents et juste ce qu'il fallait d'acceptation.

* * *

"Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une quête pour nous." constata Esoj avec la satisfaction que donne la certitude d'avoir encore plus raison que d'habitude.

Bohort Otto Ulrich Lancelot Enguerrand Theoderich avait salué Esoj et Carpet-Vale par la même qualité de sourire éblouissant qu'il pouvait apparemment lancer un nombre de fois illimité dans la journée. Il avait proposé à la ronde des fruits exotiques et rares qu'il avait présentés sous le nom de "bananes", que personne sauf Shmae Girl n'avait osé essayer. Et maintenant il était affairé à pencher sa tête de façon à présenter son profil le plus noble, fin mais viril aux quatres aventurières féminines tout en montrant à Pidgeonboy et Silent Pascal le visage féroce de celui qui est résolu à les affronter même si cela veut dire qu'il doit les humilier de façon peu charitable en gagnant. Cela dévoilait des compétences certaines en perspective.

Et il leur avait proposé de l'appeler juste Theoderich, ce qui était ridicule aussi, mais moins.

"Je pars détruire l'esprit du grand magicien Diaconis qui veut transformer le monde entier en une fromagerie ! C'est ma quête, c'est mon destin ! Et, plus important, une fois que je l'aurai fait je serai de rang trois, et vous savez ce que cela veut dire..."

"Euh," hasarda Esoj dont l'envie de montrer son savoir était stimulée par la chemise ouverte sur le torse lisse et musclé du paladin, "vous avez le droit de porter des armes dissimulées ? Oh, je me rappelle, vous allez être forcé de donner la récompense à l'ordre d'Aubrey car vous abandonnerez tous vos bien terrestres !"

Carpet-Vale écarquilla les yeux de déception.

"Eh bien, oui, et je serai heureux de contribuer ainsi à la prospérité de ce noble Ordre... mais ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais... mon premier rêve, une fois de rang trois, est d'épouser une femme belle, forte et courageuse..."

Il renversa la tête en arrière de façon à bénéficier du meilleur éclairage, avec une science qui pouvait laisser croire que dans sa jeunesse il avait passé beaucoup de temps à disposer des produits sur des étalages ; puis il attendit les réactions.

Qui ne vinrent pas.

Carpet-Vale le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté et en écartant juste un peu son dégoût pour la pauvreté volontaire. "Je suppose que vous aimeriez passer un peu de... temps agréable avec des jeunes filles, en attendant, pour choisir la meilleure possible..."

"Mais certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas de ces ignobles séducteurs luxurieux ! Je ne désire qu'avoir une relation chaste et respectueuse avec une belle jeune femme, avant de bénir notre union par le mariage !"

Carpet-Vale fit une petite moue de déception, offensée au nom des ignobles séducteurs luxurieux, et Esoj dut la rassurer en lui disant à voix très basse qu'il était tellement ennuyeux qu'il n'y avait rien à regretter, même avec un baillon, et qu'on pouvait se contenter de contempler le spectacle.

"C'est quoi, un mariage ?" 

Theoderich avait les yeux brillants en répondant à Shmae Girl. "C'est l'union du corps et de l'âme entre ceux qui s'aiment ! Plus jamais ils ne se sépareront ! Ils affronteront ensemble les vents et les marées !"

"Un peu comme nous !" fit remarquer la guerrière en englobant d'un mouvement de main l'ensemble des Losers!.

Theoderich la regarda d'un air ébahi, se demandant si c'était elle ou lui qui avait raté quelque chose.

"Mais arrête de lui raconter n'importe quoi !" s'exclama Spider-chan, furieuse. Elle se planta devant Shmae Girl d'un air protecteur "Non, bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas mariées avec eux, et..." Sentant le regard des autres sur elle, elle s'interrompit brusquement, et plutôt que de s'enfoncer encore davantage, préféra lancer un regard noir qui défiait n'importe qui de mal interprêter ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Il y eut un nouveau silence que Theoderich rompit avec enthousiasme. "Et dès demain, je me dirigerai vers l'est, et la lumière du soleil baignera mon visage tandis que je me pressserai vers mon destin qui est de sauver le monde !"

"Ca tombe bien, nous, on va à l'ouest." fit remarquer Pidgeonboy.

"D'un autre côté, ce doit être le destin qui m'a mis sur votre route ! Je lui avais confié mes pas, personne n'ayant aucune idée de comment retrouver les infâmes instruments de la résurrection de Diaconis. J'irai avec vous ! Vous êtes certainement un signe que je m'étais trompé, un signe que je ne quitterai pas des yeux ! J'irai à l'ouest !"

"Et la lumière du soleil baignera ton derrière à la place." fit remarquer Shmae Girl.

Theoderich cligna des yeux, se demanda un instant s'il devait sentir l'Ordre insulté à travers lui, mais devant son air innocent, décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute qu'il accordait à toutes les créatures sauf peut-être aux morts-vivants les plus vicieux, et encore, avec cette apparence-là il y avait toujours moyen de tordre le cou aux préjugés.

Esoj, en souriant, lui tendit une tasse de thé. "Vous devriez sans doute vous coucher tôt, alors. Pour être, dès le matin, pret à affronter le mal et protéger des jolies jeunes filles."

Theoderich eut un sourire béat devant cette première marque de gentillesse sans ambiguïté, et toute l'assistance sentit que son intérêt, qui n'avait cessé de tourner en rond comme une aiguille de boussole, pointait très nettement sur Esoj.

D'ailleurs, il s'empressa de suivre son conseil et d'aller dormir.

"Demain, on se réveille encore plus tôt que lui et on se tire par le chemin le plus rapide." suggéra Spider-chan avec un ton qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas une suggestion.

"Mais ça fait quelle heure, ça ?" demanda Pidgeonboy avec horreur.

"L'heure que vous voulez !" Tout le monde regarda Esoj. "Avec la quantité de somnifère que j'ai mis dans son thé, il ne sera pas debout avant midi."

* * *

"C'est étrange," fit remarquer Esoj, "c'est le troisième poney-singe qu'on croise."

"Pourquoi étrange ?" demanda Pidgeonboy. "Il doit y avoir une colonie qui traîne. C'est plutôt plus normal que ces donjons où on croise des monstres aléatoires qui n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres, même qu'on se demande pourquoi ils ne se sont pas tous mangés entre eux..."

Esoj soupira de lassitude devant l'ignorance "Les poneys-singes sont stériles ! Ce sont des mages qui les fabriquent, comme tous les hybrides."

Le poney-singe tentait désespérément de s'enfuir. Shmae Girl adorait jouer avec ce genre de créatures, c'étaient eux qui n'aimaient pas. S'il y avait eu un trésor homologué dans ce donjon, ses camarades Losers! l'auraient retenue, ou du moins auraient essayé. En l'attirant avec de la nourriture, peut-être. Mais dans ce cas précis, affronter les poney-singes jusqu'au dernier faisait partie de leur contrat d'embauche, et ils auraient peut-être dû lire les petits caractères.

Ils entendirent un cri et se précipitèrent mollement.

C'était manifestement un cri de ravissement ; une immense salle était remplie jusqu'au plafond de monstres divers et variés, et le poney-singe était allé se réfugier en pleurant derrière un ptérodactyle à l'air hargneux. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi. Shmae Girl n'avait pas de scrupules moraux qui l'empêchaient d'affronter les familles recomposées. Si la salle n'avait pas aussi contenu le résultat déplaisant du croisement d'un mammouth avec une araignée. Ainsi qu'une petite vingtaine de basilics. Ils faisaient un somme, mais deux d'entre eux relevaient la tête, manifestement de mauvaise humeur.

Individuellement, c'était le genre de monstres dont les Losers! se riaient. Mais ils commençaient à être si nombreux qu'on n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps à les compter.

En bref, une certaine tension commençait à se manifester.

Spider-chan creva les deux yeux du premier d'une seule flèche ; c'était une question de trouver l'angle qui la ferait ressortir au bon endroit. Silent Pascal régla le sort de l'autre. Au cas où les autres comptaient se réveiller aussi, Esoj fouilla dans le sac de Carpet-Vale et distribua sa dernière collection de lunettes noir dernier cri. Carpet-Vale prit sur elle de ne pas faire de scandale. Shmae Girl manifesta vivement sa reconnaissance et son envie de se mesurer avec le mammouth-araignée qui était le plus grand.

Une magnifique action conjointe, pensa Pidgeonboy avec une pointe de jalousie, pas assez pour lui donner envie de participer toutefois. Pendant que Carpet-Vale finissait de régler le problème des basilics avec une très, très grande boule de feu, il se rappela avec soulagement qu'il était voleur, et que donc participer à l'effort de guerre ne signifiait pas aller taper sur ce ptérodactyle qui avait l'air gros et agressif, mais plutôt arriver à prendre autre chose que la poudre d'escampette.

Il longea les murs avec précaution et peut-être même un peu de prudence. Les explosions avaient le double effet de le dissimuler aux monstres et de lui dissimuler les monstres qui sortaient de nulle part, de plus en plus nombreux, et auraient même pu lui fiche la trouille s'il n'avait pas été un leader héroïque.

Quand soudain, il aperçut un petit bouton bien dissimulé qui donnait très envie d'appuyer dessus, et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr que cela pouvait rendre la situation pire - bien sûr, cela aurait pu déclencher une arme de destruction massive, mais vu le nombre de crocodiles-garous qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise idée.

Un pan de mur coulissa, révélant un vieillard très maigre en train de ricaner bêtement.

Il n'avait pas l'air très dangereux, voire pas du tout, et en plus il ressemblait furieusement au responsable du zoo du donjon, aussi Pidgeonboy se précipita sur lui sans aucun scrupule, la dague en avant. Mais l'homme leva les mains pour se défendre.

"Aaaaaah ! Aaaaargh ! Euh, je veux dire, je l'ai trouvé, c'est lui !" s'exclama Pidgeonboy quand Silent Pascal accourut à la rescousse, vite suivi des quatre autres.

"Arrête ces monstres tout de suite !" s'exclama Spider-chan d'un ton assez menaçant.

Esoj jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qui faisait crier Pidgeonboy "Quoi, il t'a juste griffé la joue ?"

"Mais ses ongles sont très longs, et sales, et noirs, et je ne sais pas toutes les saletés qu'il peut manipuler, mais il travaillait avec des mammouths-araignées, et je suis sûr que je vais attraper une infection !"

"Heureusement que ce n'est pas tombé sur moi." intervint Carpet-Vale. "Sur une peau unie et délicate, je suis sûre que ça peut laisser des vilaines marques." Elle était apparemment la seule à voir cela comme une consolation.

"Quand même," grogna Esoj, "si on avait su que ce n'étaient pas seulement des monstres sauvages dans le donjon mais qu'il y avait une source permanente à demeure... peut-être qu'on aurait pu demander une augmentation. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs, hein ?"

Le vieillard tenta de toussoter pour se donner une contenance, mais cela aurait mieux marché devant un tableau noir que dans une ménagerie "En fait, l'ancien propriétaire avait de superbes installations pour l'élevage des créatures magiques, et comme il n'était plus là pour demander un loyer..."

Sous une menace certaine et pressante, le vieil homme avait fini par appuyer sur les boutons compliqués qui demandaient poliment aux animaux d'aller se ranger dans leurs enclos, et c'était en train de presque marcher. Les Losers! se regroupèrent autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir en faire.

"Moi je suis pour qu'on le laisse partir !" s'exclama Shmae Girl. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle avec surprise.

"Et tous les animaux aussi, et ensuite on organiserait une course de qui sort en premier !"

"J'ai l'impression," fit remarquer Spider-chan avec un sourire un rien sadique, "que c'est une très bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Le bruit d'une cavalcade fit trembler un instant les murs. A plusieurs couloirs de distance, Theoderich leva la tête.

"C'est étrange," dit-il, "ça fait un certain temps que je parcours ce donjon, et je n'ai pas vu le moindre monstre, à part un poney-singe mort." Il eut un grand sourire "Aubrey doit m'assister dans ma quête ! Je serai digne de sa confiance et je ne faillirai pas quand je retrouverai ces quatre charmantes jeunes filles, qui ont certainement été enlevées par un monstre avec leurs serviteurs et leurs tentes, car elles n'étaient plus là quand je me suis levé ce matin !"

Soudain, il aperçut une lueur dans les ténèbres, qui semblait le guider de façon beaucoup plus esthétique et symbolique à la fois que la lumière de sa torche. Souriant, il se dirigea dans cette direction, courant presque.

* * *

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en resterait !" s'exclama Pidgeonboy.

"Loi de Murphy." murmura Silent Pascal.

"La question est de savoir s'il en reste suffisamment pour manger les hommes de ménage." raisonna Esoj.

"On fait un petit tour, et si rien ne nous attaque, on considère qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça tombe sur l'équipe après nous." conclut Carpet-Vale. "Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient du bon sens..."

"Oh !" lança Shmae Girl, pointant devant elle.

Theoderich venait de déboucher dans le couloir. Il était auréolé d'une douce lumière qui faisait jouer de reflets dorés dans ses cheveux ondulés, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de son charisme naturel, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait un bonus de plus quelque chose qui semblait provenir d'une amulette en plaqué or autour de son cou.

"Je me vengeraiiii !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Tu te rends compte que tu es tout seul, et qu'on est six ?" demanda Pidgeonboy, avec l'espoir qu'il allait répondre ah non tiens je n'ai pas toute ma tête au revoir vous pouvez reprendre où vous en étiez.

"Argh, il s'en est rendu compte pour le somnifère. Il est moins bête qu'on croyait." murmura Esoj.

"Je n'ai jamais été apprécié à ma juste valeur !"

"Mais si. A part par toi-même." marmonna Spider-chan. 

Un éclair sortit de sa main, et alla frapper le mur, et encore, c'était parce que tout le monde s'était jeté à terre juste à temps !

"Mais c'est un paladin !" s'exclama Esoj. "A part contre les créatures des ténèbres, il ne devrait lancer que des sorts de soin !"

Ce beau raisonnement n'empêcha pas tout le monde de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver une nouvelle fois, alors que Theoderich clamait, sous une grande colonne de lumière jaillie de son amulette qui créait des effets d'ombre saisissants : "Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avez vous repoussé ?"

Shmae Girl voulut lever le doigt pour expliquer, parce que ses camarades avaient passé un bon bout de la matinée à lui expliquer et elle voulait rendre utiles une partie de ses connaissances nouvelles. Mais avant même d'avoir prononcé le mot "boulet", elle dut sauter en l'air pour éviter une nouvelle décharge. Les multiples éclairs avaient formé autour de lui une cage très étincelante qui empêchait toute tentative d'approche.

"C'est très dangereux, les sorts de soin !" tenta de justifier Pidgeonboy qui n'avait pas commencé à se relever et aurait bien aimé ramper plus bas que par terre. "Et si ça guérissait... je ne sais pas, l'alcoolisme !"

Plus tard, les médisants prétendirent que c'était cette remarque qui avait éveillé l'efficacité redoutable de Silent Pascal. Du moins quand il était loin ; sinon ils admettaient que c'était pure coïncidence.

Quelques dagues lancées passèrent à travers des fissures minuscules de sa protection ; mais il ricana comme si elles avaient été en plastique, voire de la catégorie dont la lame s'enfonce dans le manche.

Silent Pascal ne se laissa pas décourager par des moqueries aussi basses ; il préféra en envoyer d'autres.

Et soudain, Theoderich cessa de lancer ses éclairs, de se protéger avec ses éclairs, et de briller dans tous les sens en général. "Je transformerai le monde en fro..." furent ses derniers mots alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre.

"Il est vivant ?" demanda Shmae Girl. Elle lui donna des petits coups du bout du doigt, pour voir s'il allait bouger.

"Il a l'air." répondit Spider-chan. "Fais attention, ce n'est pas propre."

"Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit avant de tomber ?" demanda Esoj.

Carpet-Vale haussa les épaules "C'est vraiment important ?"

"Pas vraiment..."

Carpet-Vale considéra l'amulette. "Tu l'as cassée." fit-elle remarquer à Silent Pascal. "D'un autre côté, elle était d'horriblement mauvais goût. Je me demande s'il croyait vraiment que c'était sexy..."

"Sur lui, ça ne rendait pas mal." constata objectivement Esoj.

"Sur lui, tout ne rendait pas mal et rien aurait rendu encore mieux. Bon, on le compte comme un monstre, ou on dit que le donjon est clean et on rentre ?"

Tout le monde finit par décider que comme monstre, il ne valait pas tripette, et qu'il était temps de toucher la récompense.

Même si certains avaient hésité.

Pour diverses raisons.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que l'office des primes les faisait attendre, arguant qu'ils ne pourraient réclamer la récompense que quand la première équipe de nettoyage serait revenue en exactement autant de morceaux qu'ils étaient partis. 

Le problème était qu'un donjon, même entièrement sûr, pouvait mettre beaucoup de temps à nettoyer.

"Dix pour cent maintenant," asséna l'employé, "et c'est mon dernier mot !"

Carpet-Vale tenta d'utiliser tout son pouvoir de séduction pour le faire changer d'avis, le problème étant qu'il avait déjà servi pour monter de trois pour cent à dix pour cent. L'employé était vraiment radin, ou alors bon en affaires, c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait bien semblant.

Alors que les Losers! s'éloignaient, abattus, vaincus par la bureaucratie, ils entendirent une rumeur grandissante qui les retint un tout petit peu sur le chemin d'aller dépenser leurs dix pour cent.

Une foule s'était amassée à l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, avec une vitesse qui d'habitude n'était atteinte que quand il y avait de la nourriture gratuite ou des jeunes filles déshabillées en jeu. Les Losers! apprirent assez vite, sans même s'y être intéressés spécialement, que le paladin Bohort Otto Ulrich Lancelot Enguerrand Theoderich venait de sauver le monde du magicien Diaconis.

"Euh, il a sauvé le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que le magicien n'a pas juste complètement raté son rituel de résurrection ? Et que le paladin n'est pas allé faire une promenade de santé ? Je veux dire, il ne savait même pas où il allait !"

Avec une fermeté à peine tempérée par la bonne humeur, on leur expliqua que l'amulette brisée que rapportait le paladin était une preuve incontestable, attendu qu'elle avait contenu l'esprit dudit magicien. Il toucherait donc la récompense, sans délai ni discussion, et une fête serait probablement organisée pour lui.

"Mais !" s'exclama Pidgeonboy. "Maiiiiiis !" Ses yeux tremblotants auraient ému n'importe qui de pourvu d'un coeur tendre, mais personne dans cette catégorie ne se trouvait là en ce moment. "C'est nous !" Il désigna Silent Pascal. "C'est lui ! C'est pas juuuuste !" Quand je mourrai, je ferai croire que je vais ressusciter et j'enverrai des centaines de paladins chercher une amulette qui n'existe pas, juste par vengeance ! Et..." Il cessa de courir en rond, et les autres Losers! de faire semblant de ne pas le connaître. "Mais au fait, quand j'y pense : ça veut dire qu'on a sauvé le monde ?"

"Dommage..." soupira Esoj. "Si ça n'avait pas été nous, peut-être qu'on aurait pu être payés pour."


End file.
